<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2021 Ressyfaerie Request: You're Beautiful. by Ressyfaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211876">2021 Ressyfaerie Request: You're Beautiful.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie'>Ressyfaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuten Shoot Beyblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in the series I wrote in 2021 off tumblr asks: Kai is worried about the state of his face, good thing his best friend comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2021 Ressyfaerie Request: You're Beautiful.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Ask:</p><p>Okay, gurl, you asked for it. Just know, I love you and I know you’re gonna smash all of these requests.<br/>Otp - TyKa. Dub names pweaaase.<br/>Theme - A spot can make one feel paranoid or ugly, but the significant other doesnt care. They just watch the other buy loads of shit and eventually, they have to step in to comfort them.<br/>(I am suffering with acne right now, it’s the bane of my fucking life - delayed puberty and I need something to make me feel better). 😂<br/>Have fun! ❤️❤️</p><p>Author Notes:</p><p>OMG THIS IS SO CUTE!! Lucky for you I happened to know lots about skincare lmao so this is gon be GOOD. OMG I GOT SO CARRIED AWAY BUT DAMN THIS IS SO GOOD HERE YOU GOOOOO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No face paint today Kai?” </p><p>Ray basically threw the question in his face as soon as he slipped through the screen doors of the dojo.</p><p>	The whole team minus Tyson sat in a circle watching something on Kenny’s computer. Kai had hoped he could sneak in without any questions, but unfortunately any change in Kai’s appearance or personality was immediately picked up by these goons.</p><p>	“No.” Kai answered simply, hoping to drop the subject. </p><p>	“How come?” Max wondered with a hint of concern then sipped a strawberry juicebox. </p><p>	“Didn’t feel like it.” Kai leaned over them to glance at the computer screen, “what are we watching?”</p><p>	“Tyson’s last match.” Kenny messed with the playback.</p><p>	“It was pretty intense- You sure you’re alright Kai?” Hilary’s eyes were worried, they darted across his face, and it pissed Kai off.</p><p>	“I’m going to the washroom before we start training.” Kai used the excuse to abscond as fast as possible. </p><p>	When Kai reached for the door to slide it open it opened in his face.</p><p>	“Hey I got more snacks!- Woah Kai, no face paint?- Oh”</p><p>	Kai Tried to push past but Tyson extended his arm with a bag of chips in hand stopping him.</p><p>	“Wow you’ve really broken out huh Kai?” </p><p>	Kai’s face scrunched up.</p><p>	“Tyson! You can’t just say that!” Hilary spat in his direction.</p><p>	Kai grabbed Tyson’s arm and threw it out of the way making his way to the bathroom down the hall. </p><p>	While washing his hands he tried not to look into the mirror, but damn human nature, his eyes moved against his will.</p><p>	He straightened his posture.</p><p>	<i>My face does look really different without my face paint. I do want my paint back but- it’s making my face break out so fucking much. Fuck.</i></p><p>	Tyson’s comment also made him angry. Why did he have to point it out? What the hell did he get out of it?</p><p>	Truth be told, Kai debated not going to practice today. After lots of thought he decided his face wasn’t going to clear up in a few days, he couldn’t avoid it forever, and on top of all of that it just seemed to be getting worse.</p><p>	<i>Imagine what everyone else will think. The great Kai Hiwatari winning the 4th championships, finally beating Tyson Granger, with the worst acne ever.</i></p><p>	Kai laughed a bit over his ridiculous thoughts. He decided to head back to his friends, after all, he couldn’t hide forever.</p><p>	The door creaked a bit when it opened, suddenly he was face to face with- Tyson</p><p>	“Hey.” Tyson waved at him awkwardly. </p><p>	Kai just nodded in his direction. </p><p>	Tyson didn’t dare take his eyes off the floor, he grabbed his own arm awkwardly.</p><p>	“Sorry If I uh- offended you.”</p><p>	Kai scoffed and went to turn away.</p><p>	“Hey-” Tyson grabbed Kai’s wrist.</p><p>	“You know I used to struggle with my face- I can help.”</p><p>	Normally Kai would laugh and leave, but the offer was tempting, Kai didn’t even know where to start with something like skin care. </p><p>	Tyson got the drift, he knew Kai well enough, “Come upstairs to my bathroom.” </p><p>	Kai let him awkwardly pull him along like a lost puppy up the stairs, through Tyson’s messy room, and to his bathroom, which was strangely… Clean.</p><p>	“I was expecting it to look like a dump.” Kai grinned.</p><p>	“What do you think I am a Neanderthal?” Tyson laughed. “Here.” Tyson grasped his shoulders turning him towards the mirror.</p><p>	Kai slightly grimaced looking at his face.</p><p>	“First of all. You’re beautiful, so don’t do that.” Tyson made sure to point out the obvious when he caught Kai’s body language. </p><p>	“Okay…” Tyson opened a drawer with tons of small bottles in it.</p><p>	Kai was taken back for a moment, when he scanned the countertop he noticed a lot more products than he ever expected Tyson Granger to own. </p><p>	Tyson rummaged through the drawer, “Is this why you stopped wearing your paint?” Tyson stopped for a moment to make eye contact. </p><p>	Kai felt himself strangely... Embarrassed “Y-Yeah.” </p><p>	“You can wear it, you just have to take care of your face, what do you do for it?”</p><p>	Kai stayed silent.</p><p>	“Um, what do you wash it with?” </p><p>	“Uh.” Kai looked at himself in the mirror, “water.” </p><p>	Tyson started laughing, “You wash it with water!” He wheezed. </p><p>	Tyson stopped laughing when he saw Kai’s body tense up with anger or maybe embarrassment? </p><p>	“Ehm- Okay. So you need to wash your face.” </p><p>	“With soap?” </p><p>	“No not with soap!” Tyson coughed trying to not laugh. </p><p>	“Okay… So with what?” Kai’s cheeks were maybe, slightly, pink.</p><p>	“Cleanser.” Tyson handed him a bottle. </p><p>	“Okay…” Kai held it still obviously confused. </p><p>	“I’ll show you don’t worry.” </p><p>	Tyson’s smile reassured Kai. </p><p>	Kai let Tyson teach him how, he might have even let him touch his face a bit. </p><p>	Tyson patted his cheeks with a dry towel giggling slightly in disbelief that he was drying <i>Kai Hiwatari’s</i> face.</p><p>	“So if you wear make-up- you need to cleanse your face twice especially before bed.”</p><p>	“I don’t wear make-up.”</p><p>	“Kai.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“Your face paint is make-up.”</p><p>	“No it’s not? It’s face paint Tyson.”</p><p>	Tyson grinned at him, happy to hear his name come out of his mouth in such a way.</p><p>	“It’s okay, I wear makeup too.” </p><p>	“What, actually?” Kai chuckled a bit.</p><p>	“You think this face goes on worldwide television looking like it just woke up?”</p><p>	“You usually have just woken up.” </p><p>	“Shut up Kai.”</p><p>	They both laughed.</p><p>	Tyson showed him and talked him through a bunch of other things, exfoliating, treatments, Kai was a bit overwhelmed, but he knew if he ever needed help he could ask Tyson.</p><p>	“How did you learn all this?”</p><p>Tyson thought for a moment, if he said youtube would that make him seem weird? </p><p>“Uh… Hilary.” Tyson lied. </p><p> Kai nodded, not really believing his lie. </p><p>Kai leaned into the counter and dragged his fingers over his face, “It doesn’t feel much different.” </p><p>“Well it shouldn’t feel different- but it will start to look different. It might take awhile to clear up. But if you keep cleaning it-”</p><p>Tyson reached his hand forward and grasped the edge of Kai’s jawline. He rubbed his thumb from his ear to his chin. </p><p>“You can wear your dumb shark fins again.”</p><p>	Kai’s eyes squinted a bit, he angled his body towards his best friend.</p><p>	“I- Thanks.” </p><p>	Tyson’s hand stayed where it was.</p><p>	There was a moment.</p><p>	With emotions that neither of them had felt before.</p><p>	Staring into each other’s eyes.</p><p>	Tyson suddenly pulled his hand away and blushed.</p><p>	“M-Make sure to change your pillow-case every night Kai-”</p><p>	“Every night?!” </p><p>	“Yeah.” Tyson forced a laugh, “I know it seems like too much but I promise it’ll help.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>